Ginny's Birthday
by slug-cat
Summary: Ginny’s eleventh birthday is right before Harry comes to the Burrow for the first time. Here is the missing chapter about what happens for Ginny's birthday. Poor Ron doesn't have his present yet! Will he get it to Ginny in time for her birthday? One shot.


A/N Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so here goes! Note that a few things are switched around particularly the fact that Ginny gets the diary at home rather than at Diagon Alley but nothing in the wider plot changes. Also note that _italics_ is Ginny writing in the diary and **bold** is Tom's responses.

Enjoy!

Ginerva Molly Weasley would turn eleven the next day and she was very nervous. After a lovely but ear piercing song of Happy Birthday by Fred and George, Molly brought out a beautiful purple cake that glittered in the light of one precious floating candle.

"Oh mum! It's beautiful!" Ginny grinned,

"Happy birthday sweet heart." Molly replied, and with a flick of her wand she began to cut the cake. As the Weasleys ate they each gave Ginny her presents. She got beautiful hair clips and headbands from her mother and her father gave her an old diary. (Unbeknownst to all of them it would change her first year at Hogwarts forever, but enough about that) Fred and George gave her a bundle of quills; sugar quills, self spelling quills, and self-refilling quills.

"We were going to give you some answer writing quills as well but mum said we couldn't." Fred said

"Plus, the latest model has been recalled." George added

Ginny smiled, "It's alright, these are very nice."

Percy gave her a study guide for transfiguration, but she would only ever read the first chapter. (The only thing the first chapter taught was the bat boogie curse)

Charlie wasn't able to come to the Burrow but he sent Ginny a dragon skin purse from Romania. Inside was a note, Happy birthday Ginny! A letter for everyone to read will come soon but congrats on being eleven. Hope you have fun at Hogwarts! I think you'll really like Hagrid, he teaches an awesome class. Oh and you had better get into Gryffindor (but no pressure). --Charlie p.s. This was from a dragon that was already dead, you know I don't support poaching. Ginny carefully tucked the note back into the purse and then looked to Ron. Ron looked to his brothers and then looked at his parents. He stuttered,"I-uh, my present is uh- a little late… I uh… I think it'll be here tomorrow." He look looked down at his empty plate.

"That's alright" Ginny said. She picked up her presents and rushed up stairs to put them away, quills falling in her wake. Percy frowned and began picking them up as Ginny rushed back down stairs, took them from Percy and bounded back up the stairs. So fast indeed that she didn't hear the hall mirror wishing her a happy birthday.

Ron felt bad about not getting Ginny her present yet but he knew that timing was everything with something as risky as this. After double checking that Scabbers didn't eat anything and was still starving her consulted the twins in their room.

"Do you think it'll go ok?" he asked,

"Oh come on, it'll be fine!" George said quiet but still energetically. He patted his younger brother on the back, but Ron seemed concerned.

"Really, what could go wrong?" Fred asked, both of them looked at him speculatively. "Ok well things could go wrong but Ginny will definitely like her present." Fred said.

"Well duh of course she'll like having him here, she'd be mental if she doesn't." George said

"That is true. Thanks for the help guys." Ron said, feeling better. He was turning to leave when George said, "Do you reckon we should tell her?" Ron turned and looked back at him.

"What d'you mean?" Fred asked

"I mean we should tell her what her present is, like just before she goes to sleep so that she'll be all excited in the morning." George explained."Ya know I think I will, just before we leave."

Later that night, just as Ron finished putting on his most pajama like clothes he had, he tiptoed into his sister's room.

"Psst! Ginny, you still awake?" Ron asked, it was quite late. The girl was sitting in her bed with her wand lit so she could she was she was holding: one of her new refilling quills and her new diary, clearly writing something that wasn't to be shared. She looked up and snapped the book closed, "What do you want Ron?" she asked, clearly annoyed of her obstruction of privacy.

"Listen, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry your present couldn't be here today but by tomorrow I'll bring it. For now shall I just tell you what it is?" Ron asked hesitating, he wasn't sure if she just wanted to be left alone or not.

"Oh alright you can tell me." Ginny said after a quick internal debate, "What is it?"

"I think you should be asking who it is…" Ron replied. Ginny looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"For your birthday Ginny, I am going to bring you Harry Potter." Ginny's eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red. "H-how? How are you going to get him?" Ginny asked, not wanting any harm to be brought to her boy who lived.

"Naw, he'll be alright, he's in the hand of me, Fred, and George." Ginny cringed at Ron's response. "Ok, ok… I see what you mean, but I promise you we're going to bring Harry Potter back alive and in one piece alrighty?" Ginny nodded, by now her whole face had gotten redder than her flaming hair. With that Ron left his sister's room and went back to his own. He lay in bed, waiting for the right time to sneak out with his brothers and retrieve Harry from his muggles. Ginny also lay in bed, visously scrawling away in her new diary, _Oh Tom you won't believe the news I just heard! He's finally coming! I've dreamed if this day ever since Ron told me that he'd met him. I bet he's even more handsome in person. Just imagine! Me getting to meet Harry Potter!_ **So that's who your crush is, how 'interesting'. Could you tell me more about him?** _Oh well you of course already know about Harry Potter, everyone does! And plus it's late, I don't want to be a sleepy head when I get to meet him do I?_ **Well of course not. Unless that is, you want to tell me more about him...** _I'm sorry Tom but I simply must go to sl…_ She dozed off with the dairy still in her hand. Her quill dropped to the ground as she slept, dreaming of Harry Potter and how she would meet him the next day.


End file.
